Late Night Studying
by CaMoReN90
Summary: Lara is up late studying, Alex needs a drink of water. Well we all knew it was supposed to happen anyway. No flames because this couple is just too cute.


The moon was hung high up in the sky illuminating everything it touched. The Endurance bobbed up and down on idle waves as everyone said their goodnight and went to bed.

However one love figure sighed heavily as she poured over the same maps she'd been studying for months. Thoughts racing through her head she didn't even notice another figure enter the kitchen,

"Lara?" The figure started voice caused her to jump and snap her head up,

"Alex?! what are you doing up?" Alex raised an eyebrow and made his way further into the kitchen and said,

"I was getting a drink. What are you doing up?" The hacker looked down and saw the papers that were scattered around her, "Looking over more maps?"

She gave a tired nod as the male let out a heavy sigh,

"LC you're going to run yourself insane. Relax a little and cut back." Alex slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her letting her rest against him,

"Alex I need to do this, Yamatai is so close I can almost taste it." Shaking his head Alex held her tighter,

"Relax, we'll get there soon enough, and before you start having mirconimea lets take a break from these." Alex started shuffling the papers into a neat pile and set it aside earning weak protest from Lara,

"Alex! I need to study-" The hacker gently slapped her reaching hand away saying,

"No, no, no, no please." He smirked as she sighed giving a tired laugh,

"Alex you bastard." Alex turned her around keeping his arms around her waist and pulling her close looking down at her with a raised eyebrow,

"Lara, come up for air." She bit her lip giving him an exasperated look before noticing something crucial was missing,

"Where are your glasses?" She asked caressing the side of his face. Alex reached up and held her hand there,

"They're on my nightstand." Calculating green softened as she looked at her crew member in a different light,

"I never noticed how bright your eyes were." Alex felt his cheeks warm up and stain bright pink,

"T-thanks." With that Lara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Lips pressing together while breaths hitched as hands slowly started to wander.

Soft hands rubbed up and down a surprisingly built chest and wrapped around the owners neck once more before entangling themselves in his soft brown locks.

Bigger hands caressed the soft curves of her body, appreciating each dip and arch before gently squeezing her firm plump ass.

The kiss deepened and tongues swirled around each other as they both closed their eyes at feeling. Alex felt his head start to spin at the realization that he was making out with the woman of his dreams. Her hands slipping down his body cupping between his legs as she pulled softly on his hair downwards deepening the kiss even more. His heart heart thudding loudly in his chest sounding in his ears at the shivers of the pleasure that ran up and down his body causing him to hard. Her body rocking against his as she lost herself in him, his soft thin lips against her full ones and his hands cupping her ass causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head.

Pulling away they panted heavily against each other before Alex started to kiss down her jaw and to her milky neck. Scattering the pale canvas with butterfly kisses and nips causing soft sighs and moans to leave her lips.

Lara pulled him closer by his hair and arched her neck granting him more access.

Alex kissed up and down the length of her neck before latching onto a small patch of sensitive skin. Sucking, licking, nipping, and kissing it drawing the blood to pool there and causing it to darken with color. When the hacker pulled away he smirked seeing such a dark love bite, marking her as his and his alone.

He kissed down the length of her neck to her chest. Lifting her tank top over her bouncy breasts he pulled her bra down uncovering the pale mounds. Her dusty pink nipples quickly hardening at the cool air that assaulted them.

Moaning at the sight Alex wrapped his lips around one flicking it around with his tongue as he rolled and pinched the other one.

Lara moaned rolling her head back and pulling him closer by his hair,

"Oh Alex! That feels good." Her voice a couple pitched high and airy as she panted. The pleasure from her buds coursing through her veins right down to her core. She moaned as she felt her pussy throb with and want and rocked her hips against his making him moan at the friction.

Gasping Lara felt her pants being invaded by Alex's hand as he played with her dripping cunt through her dampening panties. Pulling away from one nipple Alex took the other in his mouth as his middle finger rubbed the wet cloth , just barely pushing into her wanton hole and then teasing her clit some more. The hacker was floating on cloud nine when he heard her moan his name and bucked her hips into his fingers. Being the nasty tease that he was Alex pulled himself away from, earning a beautiful moan of disappointment before spinning her around and kneeling down in front of her.

Lara moaned as she laid her torso against the kitchen counter. Her pants slowly leaving her legs along with her white satin panties. She gasped resting her head between her arms as the cool ship air that assaulted her hot flushed pussy.

Undulating her hips she wiggled her but in anticipation whining,

"Alex! Hurry up!" The hacker could have groaned at the sight of her. Her lips swollen with arousal as she glistened with her own juice that erotically dripped down her thighs. His brown eyes hooding as he keeled up and with his two thumbs spread her pussy open before giving it an experimenting lick. Alex moaned rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he dug right in.

Lara moaned gripping the other side of the counter feeling  
Alex's tongue flutter against her hole and lock the length of her core. Breathing heavily she gently rocked her hips against his face biting her lip as Alex slurped at her clit. Stepping her legs apart she groaned lolling her head in pure pleasure. Her body opening itself to Alex's ministrations. Using his whole mouth to pleasure her and blind her with white stars across her vision.

The knot in her lower abdomen grew heavy and tight as her voice grew in volume and pitch. her chest heavily trying to get oxygen as her cheeks were flushed with color. She was so close if Alex flicked his tongue against her bean once more she saw she was going to lose it. Throwing her head back Lara nearly screamed,

"Alex! Please!" The hacker, who had been enjoying his meal, smirked against flushed aroused lips at the sound of her begging him. Pulling back Alex gave the pussy one last kiss before standing up.

Unzipping his pants, Alex pulled himself out of the painful confines of his pants and gave a few tug before wrapping his arms around her. Lara smiled as she stood up straight and wrapped her arms around his neck upside down. His hands rubbing and gently caressing her sides with soft ghost touches before gripping her hips,

"Ready LC?" He smirked at the exasperated look in her deep green eyes that were glazed over in lust,

"What do you think?" Her voice airy and pleading as she pressed her backside into his throbbing member,

"Okay, okay." Alex lined himself up with her entrance and gently pushed in. Both moaning as he was engulfed with her and she was filled with him,

Alex had to stop and allow himself to breath so he wouldn't cum prematurely. She Was so tight around him that one more move and he was going to blow his load right then and there.

Lara on the other hand groaned in frustration at the stopped process. He was thick inside of her but his length curved perfectly inside of her, pressing every nerve ending without even trying. When he didn't move she slowly pushed back on him.

Alex barely being able to recover felt himself slide inside of her even more. Closing his eyes tightly he prayed he wouldn't embarrass himself and gave into her.

Thrusting forward both new lovers moaned in unison as Alex was in at the hilt. Pulling back out to the tip he gripped at her hips and pushed into her tight heat once more. Slowly they rocked against each other moaning their pleasure while a rhythm was set.

Alex groaned holding Lara close to him and resting his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent as his hands wandered upwards and grabbed her sensitive and flushed breasts for leverage as he thrusted faster.

Lara all but screamed her pleasure as her G-spot was hit dead on and clit stimulated by the quick brushed of the counter. She gripped at him and rocked her hips but meet his thrusts. Her chest heaving chest as her breathing was off the charts and her heart pounded trying to keep her blood pumping.

Both were started to see the finish line before Alex looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Curing under his breath he felt his blood run cold as the gruff familiar voice of Roth met both their ears,

"Lara!" Pulling out quickly they both raced to the pull up their pants and stepped away from each other as a captain stepped into the kitchen.

And as he rose an eyebrow Alex prayed he couldn't smell the scent of their arousal.

"Alex? What are you doing?" Like a deer caught in headlights Alex couldn't seem to answer and sputtered before Lara spoke up,

"He was getting a drink." Breath caught they both hoped he would give into the bullshit. With an eyebrow raised even further Roth gave a skeptical look before saying,

"Alright. Time to wrap it up Lara, and get some sleep." The blushing young archaeologist nodded and picked up her papers and started walking toward the doorway as Roth left. Alex gave a smile as she waved and said,

"Goodnight Alex." He nodded once she disappeared into the hallway.

It was then he felt the throb back in his pants, sighing heavily Alex groaned and crossed his arms willing his ruined hard on to leave him before he got his glass of water and want back to bed.


End file.
